Bitter Love Triangle
by Authority Man 37
Summary: Sequel to Sudden Affections. When T-Ai saw Koji going out with Jenny, she becomes jealous. After the Autobots prevented the Decepticons' assault at the BMX Stadium, Koji brings Jenny to the Autobot base. As T-Ai gets into an argument with Koji, she slaps him for dating her. But what will happen, when T-Ai soon learns that she's being targeted? Koji x T-Ai pairing. R&R, please!


**Bitter Love Triangle**

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers: Robots in Disguise/RiD (Car Robots). Only the respective company does. I only own the original character, _'Jacob __Mallowitz'_ and based on BMX biker legend, Mat Hoffman. Also, this is a direct sequel to "Sudden Affections" with Koji x T-Ai pairing. Read & Review and please, no flames! Enjoy!

Inside the Predacon base, Galvatron is fuming after his previous rematch to Optimus Prime ended in failure after Ultra Magnus interfered and combined himself with his brother to become Omega Prime. Not only that, they've also rescued Koji in the process.

"Curse that Ultra Magnus! If it weren't for him, I would've squashed Optimus like a miserable Insecticon!" He slammed his fists on his throne loudly. "They even managed to rescue the human boy, Koji as well." He grunted. "I must formulate a new plan of action and recapture him. But, how?"

During his cogitation, he hears Sky-Byte calling out to him.

"Uh, excuse me, sir."

By quickly maintaining his composure, he whirled around and confronts the shark Predacon. "State your business, Sky-Byte and it better be worth it."

Sky-Byte nervously replied. "Well…I…Oh, yes. Now, I remember. I was outside scouting with my fellow Predacons until I overheard an opening of a new stadium that it might be of interest to you."

This triggered Galvatron's curiosity. "Go on."

He explained, while reading the brochure he picked up earlier. "According to this, it says that it will be opened for any cyclists. But, this is where it gets really exciting. Among the people that have been entered into a draw is Koji. What do you think, Galvatron?"

Galvatron grinned. "It sounds wonderful, Sky-Byte. Your explanation is the best solution to my problem with Optimus and Ultra Magnus. Well done."

Sky-Byte bowed. "Always a pleasure, Galvatron."

"Not so fast." A new voice interjected them.

Both the Decepticon leader and Sky-Byte turned around to see Scourge joining in.

"_Oh, great. That's the last thing on my bucket list"_ thought Sky-Byte.

"You've seemed to have left out some important information to Galvatron. Didn't you?" told Scourge.

Sky-Byte tried his best to protest. "Say, what? I wasn't holding anything back from him, you rusty tin-plate! I would never turn my back on him!"

Scourge countered. "Oh? Like the time you released the boy's father in order to find Fortress Maximus?"

"That was then and this is now! Besides, what could I possibly…"

Galvatron interpolated. "Enough! Both of you! Are you sure that you're not hiding any secrets from me, Sky-Byte? Because if you are, I will deep-fry you!"

The shark Predacon went down on his knees and begged. "Please, Galvatron! Don't deep-fry me! I'm not that delicious!"

"Pitiful." Scourge turns to Galvatron. "As I was saying, the last time that we encountered Koji, he also had another human with him. Except that it had an Autobot symbol on it."

Then Sky-Byte recalled the time he saw Koji with someone and stood back up. "Eh? Oh, that's right! I placed a homing device on him and you followed them to the amusement park." He paused. "But, wait. Why did you bring that up?"

"That's what you were holding back from him."

"Oh, I almost forgot about that." Believing that Galvatron would blow his temper again, Sky-Byte quickly turns back to him. "Like I said from before, Galvatron, please don't deep-fry me!"

Rather than unleashing his anger, he laughed. "Actually, what Scourge had said is definitely true. Instead of recapturing the boy, I want you two and the Decepticons to capture his companion."

"But, what about Koji?" asked Sky-Byte.

Galvatron smiled. "He's not important now. Make sure to have your troops ready, Scourge."

He nodded. "At once, Galvatron."

Elsewhere, Koji is inside his house sleeping on his bed, since it's the weekend and his mother is busy on the job in the downtown area. His head is on the pillow and continues to snore loudly.

Than, without warning, his cellphone began to ring with vibration but was still sound asleep.

At Autobot HQ, the monitor was turned on. It was T-Ai seeing Koji sleep like crazy and unable to answer his cellphone.

Feeling annoyed that he's unable to answer her phone call, she screamed loudly. "Get up, Koji!"

Her yelling not only woke him up, but it also resulted of him falling off from his bed and landed on the floor headfirst.

"Ouch!" he rubbed his head and it was a little sore. After he yawned and stretched his arms out, he replied. "Who could be calling me at this hour?"

"It's me, silly!"

He realizes who it is and by grabbing his cellphone from across his bureau drawers, he flipped the cover open to show T-Ai on the monitor. "So, it was you. Why did you wake me up? I was nearly up all night doing some school paperwork."

"Oh, so that's why you were so tired. You were trying to pass your school grades, weren't you?" thought T-Ai.

Koji replied. "That's right. But, my Mom insisted that I would go to bed early. Instead, I was feeling so drowsy since I nearly pulled an all-nighter." He rubbed his eyes.

T-Ai felt worried. "Are you sure that you're feeling better, Koji? You should know that it's very dangerous to stay up late and it will cause some serious side effects to your mental health."

"Yes, I'm aware of that. Fortunately, I've asked someone to help me with my homework before the weekend" told Koji to T-Ai.

"You…asked someone else?" she blinked her deep blue eyes.

Before he could answer her question, he immediately checked his wristwatch. "Yikes! It's almost time! I'll catch up with you later, T-Ai. See you!"

"Hey, wait a minute!"

He turns off his cellphone and right away heads out the door. His short-lived conversation with T-Ai (in her Ai-Mode) has left her puzzled.

She then starts to feel suspicious. "Where's Koji going to, Optimus? He can't just take off by himself without giving us the location. It's too dangerous for him."

"My thoughts exactly. Contact the Autobot Brothers and the Build Team. I have a feeling the Decepticons and Predacons might be lurking around in that area."

She nods her head. "No problem."

Meanwhile, Koji arrives near the entrance of the Metro City BMX Stadium with his bicycle and helmet and in the nick of time as he can hear a loud standing ovation from the audience. His eyes lit up to see a famous celebrity greeting everyone, while the news reporter, Dorie Dutton speaks to the television camera.

"Welcome to the grand opening of the Metro City BMX Stadium, where young cyclists come together to learn and have fun. And to celebrate the festivities, here comes the legendary BMX racer, Jacob 'The Whirlwind' Mallowitz."

He has short light yellow clean-cut hair with black eyes wearing a dark blue shirt, beige shorts and white sneakers with red stripes. Next to him is his gray BMX bicycle with yellow stripes.

"Wow! I can't believe that Jacob is here!"

"Same with me, Koji," says a new voice.

He turns around to see a familiar face. She has short dark purple hair with emerald green eyes wearing a dark pink uniform with light blue shirt, dark blue ribbon on the white collar, semi-dark blue skirt, short white socks and dark red shoes. "Hi, Jenny and thank you for helping me with my homework."

She smiled back at him and also has a bicycle that matches her outfit and helmet. "It was nothing. It's too bad that Karl couldn't make it, because he had to help out his dad at work. So, are you ready to see him in action?"

"You bet I am!"

From within the BMX Stadium, the Autobot Brothers and the Build Team have also arrived regarding T-Ai's concern about Koji's safety.

"This is where the little lady told us, where Koji is" says X-Brawn.

"Well, that's interesting. Judging from the large audience, I'd say there's something really important over there," informed Prowl.

"I agree. It said so in the brochure that I read a while ago" told Sideburn.

"What did it say?" asked Wedge.

"Not right now. The event is about to start," notified High Tower to them as they all watch to see the legendary BMX cyclist demonstrating his skills in front of the jam-packed audience.

During the opening, Heavy Load sees Koji from within the seats and is seated next to someone. "Hey, I see Koji and he's not alone."

"Is it his father?" Grim Lock asked.

"No, it isn't and by the looks of it, T-Ai won't be feeling really happy about it." Heavy Load turns to Wedge. "Send Koji's coordinates to T-Ai, right away."

"You got it."

Inside the BMX Stadium that is filled with terrains, jumps, tight turns and everything else, Jacob greets the visitors. "Hello and welcome to the opening of the Metro City BMX Stadium. In honor of this great occasion, two people have been randomly selected to participate in a race and the winner will have the privilege of touring with me at the upcoming X Games."

All of the children that were already on the BMX Stadium, including Koji and Jenny, cheered with joy.

He reveals the two names drawn from out of the ballot box. "And now, the two people that have been chosen are Jenny and Koji Onishi."

The crowd cheered in anticipation.

Upon overhearing the news from outside, Sky-Byte immediately became surprised of what had transpired. Alongside with him are Scourge, the Decepticons and the Predacons. "Oh, my. Did you hear that?"

"I heard it alright. Now is the opportunity to reclaim the boy and bring him to Galvatron" informed Scourge.

Unfortunately for Sky-Byte, he sees them from a distance and much to his chagrin; he's not too thrilled of what he sees. "Uh, Scourge. There's…a bit of a problem. Koji is here, but he's with someone else."

"What's that? Koji is not with the female wearing the Autobot cap?" wondered Scourge.

Sky-Byte nodded his head. "That's right and they've also been selected in a race."

"I see." Then, Scourge came up with an idea. "It's time that I pay the boy a little visit, while you and the Decepticons lay waste to this stadium."

"S-Seriously?" cried Sky-Byte.

"Just do as he says!" informed Mega-Octane.

Back on over to Koji and Jenny, they were both astounded that their names were randomly chosen to participate in a race.

"Can you believe it, Jenny?"

"I know, right. The thought of being picked together by him is really special."

"Well, at least, the business isn't that dirty" he said to her with a smile and they both started laughing together.

Unbeknownst to Koji, he was being watched by T-Ai from the Viewing Monitor at the Autobot base with Optimus during the festivities.

The moment she noticed Koji out with another girl, her expression was filled with anger and her fists clenched while grinding her teeth. "I can't believe this! He went out with her, instead of me? The nerve of him not telling me the truth!"

Optimus consoles her. "Calm down, T-Ai. He was probably in a hurry and had little time to inform you of the full details. So, don't feel jealous."

A small hint of redness appeared on her cheeks, regarding the possibility of a rivalry between herself and Jenny as she feels embarrassed. "I'm not jealous, Optimus. I mean, why would he…"

Suddenly, A loud bang and several people screaming while scattering interrupted their conversation.

"Autobot Brothers! Build Team! Come in! What's happening over there?" called T-Ai.

"It's the Predacons and the Decepticons! They're attacking the BMX Stadium!" told Prowl.

She informs them. "Secure the area and make sure that everyone is evacuated!"

"Copy that, T-Ai," answered Wedge.

Both factions were firing their weapons back and forth as the Autobots try to fend off the attacks from the Decepticons and the Predacons, while protecting the area.

As for T-Ai, she spots Koji holding Jenny's hand by heading outside of the Metro City BMX Stadium. The more she sees him with Jenny, her jealousy level keeps rising as steam came from out of her nose. _"That does it!"_

Meanwhile, Jenny catches her breath after the BMX Stadium opening was briefly interrupted by the sudden arrival of the Decepticons and the Predacons trying to sabotage the event. "Whew, that was close. Why would they bother destroying it?"

"That's a good question. But as long as the Autobots are out there, they won't damage it any further."

Jenny asks him. "Koji, you said they're called Autobots, right? Would you mind inviting me to their base? I would really like to see it."

Koji gasped from her unusual request. "Huh?" He thought to himself about T-Ai seeing him with Jenny inside the Autobot base. She would immediately get both angry and jealous of the fact that he not only attended the event with Jenny, but also helped out with his homework before the weekend. He lets out a deep sigh. "I don't think it's such a good idea. It might upset T-Ai."

Jenny raised her eyebrow in question. "Who's T-Ai?"

Upon overhearing the identity of the female that Koji had mentioned, Scourge became intrigued. _"T-Ai, is it? How amusing."_

"She's…" He paused and tries to hide his best friend's true identity. "She's the Autobots' receptionist."

T-Ai sweat dropped and stiffened her smile over Koji's silly answer. _"A…A receptionist? Koji, are you stupid?"_

Jenny added. "Oh, I see. So, she's in charge of keeping the Autobots aware by alerting them, right? I can't imagine of how stressful it is for her to handle."

"That's not the way I see of her," told Koji and pressed forward. "I mean, despite the situations that's been going on with the Autobots against the Decepticons and Predacons, she's actually calm under pressure and very friendly. I look up to her as a knowledgeable and trustworthy person. In fact, she even helped me one time during my underwater expedition with my father's colleague when Sky-Byte attacked and I helped her out as well."

Both Optimus and T-Ai became amazed of how Koji described about his connection towards her.

Whereas Jenny, she asks Koji. "I see. Does this mean that you like her?"

"What?" Koji's cheeks were filled with a hint of redness. "It's…It's kind of a long story."

"A story that's about to end right now!" says a new voice and as Koji turned around too soon, he sees Jenny getting grabbed from behind by none other than Scourge.

"Jenny! Put her down!" cried Koji.

Scourge looked closely at Koji's friend, Jenny. She isn't wearing the Autobot insignia cap and soon discovers that she's not their actual target. _"This is not the female that Galvatron wanted. If I make a deal with Koji, this will correct my mishap from before."_

As Scourge is holding Jenny within his grip, T-Ai gasped in shock from the Viewing Monitor and realized their true intentions. "Oh, no! Their attack on the stadium was a diversion! Optimus, please! You must go and rescue him! Hurry!"

"I'm on my way, T-Ai! Optimus Prime, Transform!" he transforms into a red fire truck and hurries over to the coordinates before Scourge captures his prey.

Elsewhere, the Autobots continue their brawl Predacons and the Decepticons and Predacons after all of the civilians have been evacuated from the BMX Stadium. Things looked very dire until the Spy-Changers arrived to aid them and thanks to their camouflage and stealth techniques, they were able to outperform them.

"Alright! Way to go, guys!" says Sideburn.

Before Prowl could thank the Spy-Changers' assistance, he realizes that something is wrong with this picture. "I'm not so sure. This doesn't feel right."

"What da you mean? We just kicked their tailpipes," told X-Brawn.

Just than, Jacob comes in and confronts the Autobots. "Hi, there. You must be the Autobots and I want to thank you for thwarting off their attack."

"All in a day's work." Wedge looks around the BMX Stadium and it was nearly trashed, due to the actions of the Predacons and Decepticons. "Speaking of work, we should reconstruct this place back to the way it was."

"That would be really grateful and I overheard a conversation from the Decepticons, just awhile ago" told Jacob.

"Oh? What was it?" asked Prowl.

Jacob replied. "They were talking about Koji and a girl with an Autobot cap. Any idea on what that means?"

"What did you say?" cried X-Brawn.

Sideburn described. "He means that attack on the stadium was all a ploy, so they can get Koji and T-Ai. Yet, she wasn't with him."

"We'd better find them and fast!" told Prowl.

"In that case, we're coming with you" insisted Hot-Shot and the rest of the Spy-Changers.

"You guys go on ahead. The Build Team will be here to reconstruct this place," told Wedge to them.

In the midst of things, Ultra Magnus was surveying the Autobots from on-top of the BMX Stadium and departed soon after.

Outside, Scourge is holding Jenny hostage in his hand and demanding an answer from Koji. "You tell me where your other friend is or I will squeeze the living daylights out of her!"

"What are you talking about, Scourge? This has nothing to do with her!"

Scourge laughed. "I was referring to your female friend that you call T-Ai."

"What?" Knowing that they're after his best friend and not Jenny, Koji refuses to hand her over to him. "I won't let you harm her! So, let Jenny go!"

"You refuse my offer? Well, in that case…" He starts squeezing Jenny and she starts screaming in agony upon feeling the pressure being put on her by Scourge.

Fearing that Jenny's life is at stake, Koji sees a nearby fire extinguisher near the entrance of the BMX Stadium, releases the locking mechanism and goes back to Scourge by pointing it at him. "Hey, Scourge! Get a load of this!" By pulling the pin and aiming the nozzle at Scourge, Koji squeezes the trigger and releases the agent straight into Scourge's face.

"Argh! I can't see!" Consequently, his grip on Jenny is released and was falling back down until Koji turns off the fire extinguisher and catches her in his arms.

"Are you okay, Jenny?" he asks her.

"Yes, I am, Koji. That was so brave of you. Thanks." Because of this, she kisses him on the cheek and that made Koji slightly blush.

Around the same time, it made T-Ai infuriated. "Why, that little…"

Later on, Optimus arrives just in time and transforms into his battle mode. "Here's something to cool you off, Scourge! Blizzard Storm!" He releases a powerful ice blast that sent Scourge flying into the sky.

"You're alright, Koji?" asks Optimus.

"Yeah, we're both fine."

A few minutes later, the Autobot Brothers and the Spy-Changers also appeared next to Optimus. Much to their dismay, Scourge has already departed; along with the rest of the Decepticons and Predacons they thwarted off.

"Hey! Where'd that varmint go?" asks X-Brawn.

Optimus answered. "It looks like Koji was able to save his friend from Scourge by using a fire extinguisher. A risky move, Koji but it was worth it."

"Thanks, Optimus."

Jenny retorted with a smile on her face. "Koji, can I please visit their headquarters?"

This didn't take long for him to answer. "Well, okay, I guess."

At that very moment, Jenny hugged him. "That's great, Koji! I can't wait to see it!"

Koji sweat dropped. _"Aw, man! T-Ai is going to kill me and how will I tell her that Galvatron is after her and not me?"_

Inside the Decepticon base, Galvatron was fuming after the Decepticons and Predacons have failed to capture their target while trying to lay waste to the BMX Stadium.

"Why am I surrounded by a bunch of failures?!"

Scourge bowed to him. "Apologizes, Lord Galvatron."

Sky-Byte starts to whine. "Same here! Please don't deep-fry me! I'm not that edible!"

"Be quiet! As far as you're concerned, you and the Predacons are not needed on the next assignment."

"What?! But…"

Much to the dismay of the shark Predacon, Galvatron interjects him. "Get out of my sight!"

Knowing that he has failed the Decepticon leader, Sky-Byte hung his head down and walked out. "This is what I get for not finishing the job."

After seeing Sky-Byte leave, Scourge scoffed. "So much for that arrogant fool." He turns back to Galvatron. "The Decepticons and myself request that you give us another chance. The boy Koji will pay dearly for this."

Galvatron nodded. "Indeed. Which is why, I will be joining the hunt. This time, victory shall belong to us!"

Immediately back inside Autobot HQ, Jenny became truly astonished of the atmosphere as Koji shows her around the place with the Autobot Brothers and Optimus looking on. Whereas T-Ai (in her Human Mode), she still feels very jealous that Koji has brought along Jenny by showing her around.

"Koji, this place is incredible."

"Thanks. Their headquarters is underground and whenever the Decepticons and Predacons are causing any kinds of trouble, T-Ai alerts them as soon as possible. Just like what we saw back there. Moreover, she's their machinist. Oops!" He quickly covers his mouth, but T-Ai already overheard him.

"Excuse me?" she said, while twitching her eyebrow.

He tries to protest. "Wait a minute, T-Ai. It's not what you think."

"Are you saying that I'd prefer to stay here and operate, so you can hang around with her?" shouted T-Ai to Koji's face.

"No, it's not like that!"

Believing that he likes Jenny more than her, T-Ai turns away from him with her arms folded.

"Whoa! I've never seen the little lady react this way before," mentioned X-Brawn to his Autobot Brothers.

"Except for when Sideburn is chasing little red sports cars," replied Prowl.

"Is this worse than my ongoing habit?" thought Sideburn.

"NO!" shouted X-Brawn and Prowl in unison.

Koji explained his reason about his outing with Jenny. "Listen to me, T-Ai. I wasn't hiding this from you. Jenny was the one that helped me with my homework and also invited me to the opening of the BMX Stadium."

She answered him from behind her back without looking. "You should've asked me first, instead of her. So, don't talk to me."

"Please, T-Ai. Don't be so rude" informed Koji.

"Oh, really? Then, how's this?" As she turns around, she slaps him right across the face and thus, it left a small red mark on his cheek.

All of the Autobots gasped in utter shock to see T-Ai assault Koji after he went out with another girl.

Even Jenny couldn't believe her eyes either.

When that happened, Koji stood there frozen and felt the soreness of his cheek from T-Ai's slap. As he hung his head down and walking past her, he whispered quietly to her about the Decepticons' true motive. "They're after you and not me."

This T-Ai made gasp in disbelief. She quickly spotted some tears coming from Koji's eyes, during his way out of the Autobot base. Feeling sorry for what she had done by hurting his feelings and discovered what the Decepticons were really up to, she decides to follow him. "Koji, wait up!"

Seeing that Koji is wide open for another capture from the Decepticons and the Predacons, along with T-Ai in her Human Mode, Optimus informs the Autobot Brothers. "Prowl! X-Brawn! Sideburn! Follow Koji! We don't want the Decepticons to detect his presence."

"Yes, sir!" all three of them said and they pursue Koji.

All that remains inside the Autobot base are Jenny and Optimus.

Later on, Wedge from the Build Team appeared on the Viewing Monitor. "Optimus, I'm here to report that the reconstruction of the BMX Stadium has been completed and are ready for the next assignment."

"Good job, Build Team. Anything else?"

Wedge nodded. "Yeah, just one. Jacob has told us something really important about Koji."

"Oh? What have you found out?" thought Optimus.

Heavy Load appeared next and unveiled the truth. "It turns out that the Decepticons are actually after T-Ai and _not _Koji. Somehow, that attack on the BMX Stadium was all a ruse and while we were busy dealing with the Decepticons and Predacons, Scourge went outside to try and capture her."

"However, she wasn't with Koji. He was with a different girl," added High Tower.

Jenny piqued up. "But, that's me. Scourge was holding me hostage and asked Koji about…" She paused and recalled her previous conversation with Koji. "Oh, no! It can't be!"

"What's wrong?" asked Optimus.

"I think, he was talking about…T-Ai."

That's when Optimus figured it out. "Of course! Wedge! I want you and Build Team to join up with the Autobot Brothers and the Spy-Changers, immediately! Their real target is T-Ai and we don't want her to fall into Galvatron's hands."

"We're on it, Optimus," confirmed Wedge.

Before Optimus could depart and join up with the rest of the Autobots, Jenny calls out to him.

"Wait! Please, take me with you."

"I'm sorry but this is too dangerous. You should stay put here."

Jenny shook her head. "No, I want to makeup for what's happened with Koji and T-Ai. If I remain here, who knows what might happen to them."

By staring closely at Jenny's worried expression, Optimus acknowledged her request. "Alright, then. But remember, stay at a secured area. Understand?"

"Yes, I will."

At the Metro City National Park, Koji is sitting by himself on the bench after his discussion with T-Ai ended miserably since he went out with Jenny behind her back and got slapped in the face.

"I can't believe she did that to me. Just because I'm friends with Jenny, doesn't mean that we're in a relationship and me being a cheater." He lets out a deep sigh.

Just then, the Autobot Brothers arrived with T-Ai and hoping to cope with him after what went down at Autobot HQ.

"There you are, Koji," says X-Brawn.

"It's not safe to be out here all alone," added Prowl.

"What if, the Decepticons find and recapture you just like from before?" informed Sideburn.

He was about to reply back until T-Ai joined in. At first glance, he felt visibly shaken. But as he looks closely at her expression, it was filled with concern. "T-Ai, what's wrong?"

"I…I wanted to apologize for what I did, Koji. I didn't mean to act so harshly on you." Then, she remembered of what he said to her earlier. "That reminds me, is it true that the Decepticons are after me and not you all along?"

Koji slightly nodded his head.

T-Ai felt sorry. She was about to comfort him until an expected blast interrupted their conversation.

"What in tarnation?" wondered X-Brawn.

"It's the Decepticons!" informed Prowl.

"And Galvatron too!" added Sideburn.

As soon as the Decepticons and Galvatron have landed, the Autobot Brothers soon discover that they're outnumbered. That is, until the Spy-Changers have emerged to even the odds.

However, Galvatron isn't intimidated. "You're going to need more than them to stop us. Now, hand her over to me, this instant!"

Koji held onto her. "No way, Galvatron!"

Galvatron. "Fine! Then, we'll take her from you by force! Decepticons, attack!"

The ensuing battle over T-Ai has begun as both herself and Koji immediately took off.

"Go after them, Scourge!" told Galvatron to Scourge.

"Yes, sir." He was about to pursue T-Ai and Koji but was quickly halted by the Autobot Brothers. "Out of my way!"

"Not while we're around!" says Prowl. "Prowl, Super-Charge!"

"X-Brawn, Super-Charge!"

"Sideburn, Super-Charge!"

With the Autobot Brothers powered up, they were able to keep Scourge busy in order to stop him from seizing T-Ai.

In the mean time, Mega-Octane and the Decepticons have already combined into Ruination but despite the size advantage over the Spy-Changers, their stealth tactics countered them. "Stand still, you spy scum!" He tries to fire back but just like from before, the Spy-Changers were too much for them to handle. But then, he was able to get a clean hit on Mirage and Hot Shot as the Spy-Changers' stealth tactics are beginning to ware down. Things looked grim until the arrival of the Build Team.

"Wedge, Transform!"

"Heavy Load, Transform!"

"Grim Lock, Transform!"

"High Tower, Transform!"

Wedge notifies his teammates. "Come on, you guys. Let's combine and take them down! Build Team, Combine!"

"Together, we are Landfill!" they said in unison.

Upon seeing the Decepticons getting manhandled by the Autobot Brothers, the Spy-Changers and Landfill altogether, Galvatron became very irate. "You're all pathetic! No matter. Transform, Mega-Bat Mode! I'll take care of this myself!" He flies over the Autobots battling the Decepticons in order to catch-up with T-Ai and Koji.

Sideburn immediately notices Galvatron leaving and chasing the human couple. "Oh, no! Galvatron is going after them!" His distraction almost cost him, when Scourge was about to cut him open with his Sword of Fury until X-Brawn tackled him down. "Thanks, brother. I owe you one."

"Don't mention it." X-Brawn sees Galvatron flying in his Mega-Bat Mode and in hot pursuit. "Dang it! We won't be able to make it!"

Prowl stated to them. "I've just received a transmission from Optimus. He's already on his way."

"That's great! We might have a chance after all" says a relieved Sideburn.

Scourge swiftly got up on his feet and steadied his Sword of Fury. "Not until you deal with me!"

In the mean time, Koji continues to runaway with T-Ai and as he looks back, he doesn't see any Decepticons chasing him. That is, until he saw Galvatron in the sky and landing right in front of them at the downtown area; halting their escape route.

"There's nowhere left to run. For the last time, give her to me, Koji."

T-Ai could feel her fear beginning to build up after seeing Galvatron's presence.

As Koji noticed, he stood his ground against the Decepticon leader. "I refuse! You did the same with my father, but I won't allow you to do it again with her! She means a lot to me, no matter what!"

"You want to risk your life over a member of the Autobots? How very dull. Dragon Mode!" Galvatron transforms into his twin-dragon mode.

Now Koji and T-Ai are scared in unison as they held onto each other.

"Stay with me, T-Ai."

"I won't, Koji."

During the melee, Jenny watched from inside one of the top floor buildings and opened the window after Optimus instructed her to avoid danger. She became horrified to see Galvatron about to finish off Koji and T-Ai. "Oh, no. This doesn't look so good."

"Those will be your last words, since you denied to turn her over to me. Dual Magma Stream!" He unleashes his fiery magma breath and was about to burn them to a crisp until Optimus arrived in the nick of time by blocking his red-hot attack. "Prime! How dare you!"

Although Optimus acted as a shield to protect Koji and T-Ai, he was immediately down to one knee. However, he manages to pull himself up. "Kidnapping T-Ai was a dreadful idea, Galvatron! I will make you pay for that!"

"Not until I send you the bill!" Galvatron charges in and bites his fangs onto Optimus' chest-plate and by swinging him back and forth in the air, he lets go by throwing him down onto the pavement. "Give it up, Optimus. That girl is as good as mine."

"Never! Koji, T-Ai, get out of here!" After Optimus warns them, he tries once again to get up but Galvatron damages him even further.

"Think again, Prime! Dual Magma Stream!" Unlike his previous attack from before, it scorched Optimus hot enough to send him down to one knee. Galvatron transforms into his robot mode and throws left and right punches and finishes him off by tossing him back first on one of the buildings and thus, Optimus was out-cold.

"No, Optimus! Get up!" yelled Koji.

He overhears Koji's plea to Optimus and heads back on over to them. "Now, where we were? Ah, yes. Time to collect my debt!" But before he could get his hands on T-Ai, a barrage of lasers and missiles hits him from behind. "Now, what?!"

The Autobot revealed itself. "Ultra Magnus, Transform!"

Both Koji and T-Ai made a sigh relief that Ultra Magnus has arrived on the scene.

The same goes for Jenny watching safely. "Thank goodness."

Optimus' brother landed firmly on the ground. "Looking for trouble again, Galvatron?"

"Magnus, as usual." Galvatron grinned. "But how will you fare against me, now that I've taken care of your brother?" He points to him, where Optimus was laid out.

"Optimus!" Magnus scowled. "You Decepticon punk!" He fires a bombardment of missiles from his arms at Galvatron. "Stun Clusters!"

Much to his chagrin, Galvatron avoided the attack but didn't anticipate that it was a diversion and it allowed Magnus to unleash a flurry of punches and throws a hard kick to his chest that sent him crashing down to the pavement.

Afterwards, Magnus tends to Optimus' aid. "Optimus, are you okay?"

"I think so. But right now, we have to protect Koji and T-Ai. Will you help me?"

"You can count on it."

Galvatron instantly recovered from Magnus' assault earlier and as he raised his Striker Lance by powering it up, he spots Koji escaping with T-Ai. "Not so fast! Striker Lance!" He fires his weapon straight at them and as Koji shoves T-Ai down, it made direct contact onto him as purple electricity surged right onto his body and screams in sheer agony and pain.

"Koji!" cried T-Ai and Optimus in unison as they both watch helplessly to see Koji collapse to the ground.

"This is awful." There was nothing that Jenny could do until she spotted another fire extinguisher next to the door she came from. Apparently, it was the same item that Koji used to save her from Scourge and now, it's her move to return the favour. "I've got to do something and fast!" She heads over to retrieve it.

Back on over to T-Ai, she consoles Koji after Galvatron attacked him instead of Optimus or Magnus. "Koji, please get up." She tried shaking him, but he wasn't responding and that made T-Ai feel very sad as tears filled up her blue eyes. _"This is terrible! I shouldn't have been so rude to him."_ She was busy mourning her friend's injury, when Galvatron sneaks up from behind and snatches her.

"Ha-Ha-Ha! I've got you, now!" smiled Galvatron.

"No! Let me go!" yelled T-Ai as she's trapped inside Galvatron's strong grip.

"Galvatron! You've gone too far! Assaulting Koji was a very bad move and that includes abducting T-Ai! Release her now!" shouted Optimus to him.

"Afraid not, Optimus. This is what the Decepticons should've done in the first place and now, I'll be adding her to my army!"

T-Ai tries to break free, but she couldn't as Galvatron has a tight hold on her. _"If only I could deactivate my Human Mode from my helmet."_

Now immediately back at the opened window, Jenny spots Galvatron holding T-Ai in his grip and then, Koji unconscious on his stomach. Although still visibly shaken from her best friend viciously attacked by Galvatron, Jenny decides to step in. By reading the instructions carefully of how to operate the fire extinguisher, she removes the pin from the locking mechanism and as she adjusts the nozzle firmly, she waits for the right moment.

"Now that I have my prey, I'll gladly take my leave and finish my evil deeds" told Galvatron.

Magnus hissed at his remark and aimed his weapon at him. "Arm…", But, Optimus interjected him.

"Hold it, Magnus. If you aim and miss Galvatron, you'll end up hurting T-Ai."

"I'm such a hot-head. So, what now? Can you still fight?" asked Magnus.

"Ha-Ha-Ha! Complain all you like, but I have an important meeting to attend. So long, Auto-fools!" As Galvatron prepares to depart with his captive, he hears someone calling out to him.

"Hey, you creep!"

"Huh?"

"Eat this!" By squeezing the nozzle, Jenny sprays agent from the fire extinguisher right onto Galvatron's optic face and it made him blinded.

"Argh! My optic sensors!" As a result of the agent sprayed onto Galvatron's eyes, his grip on T-Ai was released and was falling down fast until the Autobot Brothers appeared as X-Brawn caught her in his hands.

"Are you alright, little lady?"

"I am. But, who saved me?" thought T-Ai.

"Guys, take a look!" Prowl shows to them that it was Jenny saving T-Ai from Galvatron's clutches as she waves to them, while holding a fire extinguisher in her hands.

"I don't believe it! It's Jenny!" That's when Sideburn discovered a shocking development. "Oh my gosh! Koji's been assaulted!"

Optimus responded. "Just in time, Autobot Brothers. Quick! Get Koji and T-Ai back to the Autobot base! Magnus and I will take care of Galvatron."

"Yes, sir!" all three of them said as they take them back to headquarters, while Galvatron is struggling to recover his optic sensors after Jenny blasted him with a fire extinguisher.

"Come on, Magnus. It's time that we teach Galvatron a lesson he will never forget," expressed Optimus to his brother.

Magnus smiled. "I couldn't have said it better than myself."

The Autobot leader and his brother fuse together. "Ultimate Energy Combiner! Omega Prime!"

As soon as Galvatron recovered, he sees Omega Prime standing in front and looking very sternly at him. "Oh, crap."

"You're going to get what's coming to you, Galvatron and that's justice! Omega Arsenal Blast!" Omega Prime fires a flurry of missiles and lasers on the Decepticon leader.

Right after that, Omega Prime picks him up by his legs, spins him around several times and tosses him right onto the side of the bridge.

Feeling defeated and assuming that his Decepticons have also failed, Galvatron grunted. "Galvatron, Transform! Iron Mammoth!" Before he leaves, he gives out a warning to him. "Next time we meet, Omega Prime, I'll pulverise you for good!"

"You'll wait and see, Galvatron!"

Back inside Autobot HQ once again, Koji is inside the infirmary recuperating his injuries from Galvatron's horrendous attack with T-Ai sitting next to him and grasping his hand. A few minutes later, Koji's father, Dr. Kenneth Onishi, arrived and sat next to his son after Optimus notified him about what had transpired throughout the day.

Meanwhile, Optimus discusses the Autobots about the Decepticons' defeat and securing T-Ai's safety. "Well done, everyone. You've managed to protect T-Ai from Galvatron and the Decepticons."

"Don't thank us, Optimus. Thank the little lady," replied X-Brawn by pointing down to Jenny.

"She's the real hero," added Prowl.

"Yeah, thanks a lot, Jenny" replied Sideburn.

"I agree." Optimus turns to Jenny. "Much like Koji with Scourge, using that fire extinguisher on Galvatron was a bold move. Although you put yourself at risk, you decided to assist us against Galvatron. So, thank you for your brave actions."

Jenny felt shy after receiving a huge commendation from them. "Aw, shucks. I was just trying to help you out. By the way, is Koji going to be okay?"

Optimus nodded. "He'll be fine. However, he needs some time alone right now."

Inside the infirmary, T-Ai and Dr. Onishi were sitting next to Koji convalescing from his injuries.

Then, Koji slowly opened his brown eyes. He slowly spoke to T-Ai. "H-Hey, T-Ai."

"Koji." She clasps her hand with his, while tears of joy were shown in her blue eyes. "I'm so glad that you're alright. I was so worried and I'm really sorry."

He made a faint smile on his face and turns over to see his father. "Hi, Dad."

"Are you okay, son? Optimus told me what happened."

Koji replied in his weak condition. "I know. All of this is my fault. I should've invited T-Ai to the opening of the BMX Stadium, but instead, I asked Jenny after she helped me with my homework."

He asked T-Ai. "How come you didn't answer my son's phone calls?"

"I was busy keeping the Autobots on schedule that I had forgotten to answer him. Perhaps, that's the reason why I didn't…reply back." Just as she was about to cry, Koji raised his arm and wipes the tear from her face. "K-Koji, you didn't have to."

"I had to, T-Ai. Besides, I would never replace a special person like you for Jenny. Even though she and I are both friends, I always think about you everyday."

Upon feeling her heart singing with joy, T-Ai's eyes with glistened. "Oh, Koji."

Dr. Onishi smiled upon seeing them growing closer together. Then, he notifies his son about the BMX Stadium he attended earlier. "That reminds me, son. In regards to that BMX event you went with Jenny, I've already contacted Jacob to postpone the race until you're fully recovered from your injuries."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Anytime, son. I'll leave you two alone, while I take Jenny home." Just before he could depart and drop her off, Koji calls out to him.

"Wait, Dad."

"What is it, son?"

He replies to his dad, relating to Jenny's bravery. "Tell Jenny I said _'thanks'_ for saving me and my best friend."

With a smile on his face, he nods his head in agreement. "Of course, son." He then leaves the Autobot base with Jenny by driving her back home.

All that remains in the infirmary are Koji and T-Ai. As they look into each other's eyes while smiling, T-Ai shares her words.

"Koji, no matter what happens, I will always stand by your side."

"And I will do the same...my love."

With that, tears reappeared in T-Ai's eyes but they were filled with pure joy as it streams down on her pretty face. And so, by removing her helmet that revealed her short bobcut brown hair and leaning closely to Koji, she cups his face and pressed her lips against his as he threw his arms around her lower back and they embrace.

Two weeks later, Koji returned to the BMX Stadium and was able to win the race by defeating Jenny with great sportsmanship.

He was given two tickets to the famous X Games and Jacob asked him as to who would tag along on the special bike tour. It didn't take long for him to answer by revealing T-Ai's name and as Jacob asked him why, he responded by saying that his life wouldn't be the same without her. He was given a heart-warming applause from the audience.

Once he made his way to Jacob's private plane with his trusty bicycle and protective gear, his father was waiting for him near the stairs. But much to his amazement, there stood T-Ai standing next to his father and as she ran up to him, she threw her arms around his neck and the two lovers held onto each other.

Optimus and the Autobot Brothers were also there to wish Koji and T-Ai a very safe travel.

As they board the plane with Jacob on their special bike tour, Dr. Onishi informs his son.

"Have fun out there, son and remember, always stay safe and keep in touch with us."

He nods to his father. "I will." He turns around to see Optimus and the Autobot Brothers waving at him and T-Ai. In response, both he and T-Ai waved back at them and went inside the plane with Jacob as the private plane took off with the three passengers on-board.

_"Be safe with her, Koji. She wouldn't have made it this far without you,"_ thought Optimus as he sees the plane ascending to the sky.

"I hope they'll be back" wondered Sideburn.

"Don't worry, bro. I'm sure that everything will be just fine between them," told X-Brawn.

"Yeah but, who will be activating the protocols without her?" asked Prowl with concern.

The leader of the Autobots answered. "Before T-Ai left with Koji, she placed her sentient computer program on Automatic. That way, it will notify us for ongoing Decepticon and Predacon activities, along with activating the Global Space Bridge and the Member Select Program."

"Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle!" cried X-Brawn.

"Does that sound good or bad? I can't tell which one is right," says a puzzled Prowl.

"Somehow, I think it sounds...okay. Your thoughts, Prime?" asked Sideburn.

"They'll be alright. If anything goes wrong with her original programming, Dr. Onishi and Jenny will assist us," replied Optimus as he turns to Koji's father.

By making a thumbs-up and a wink from his eye, Dr. Onishi agrees with T-Ai's decision to take a leave of absence by going with Koji and setting the sentient computer program on Automatic.

Inside the airplane, Koji and T-Ai are marvelling at the clouds from the window and enjoying themselves while Jacob sits next to the pilot controlling it.

They both sat down on the seats and held their hands together. With a small glisten in their eyes, they leaned in closer and kissed passionately. Koji's relationship with T-Ai has been rekindled and is looking forward to his vacation with his girlfriend.


End file.
